(1) Field
This disclosure relates to a foot rest, methods of manufacture of the foot rest, and therapeutic methods using the foot rest.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Cryotherapy and thermotherapy are methods of treating injuries. Application of cold tends to reduce swelling, reduce pain, and reduce tissue damage. Application of heat can provide desirable effects including pain relief, increased flexibility, reduced joint stiffness, relief of muscle spasms, and reduced inflammation.
Various ice packs, bandages, and hot and cold compresses have been developed for administering cryotherapy and thermotherapy to ankles. Nonetheless such devices can be inconvenient and uncomfortable to use. Thus there remains a need for a device for administering cryotherapy or thermotherapy to ankles that provides improved comfort and convenience.